In recent years, fuel cells have been utilized in an increasing number of applications. For example, a fuel cell stack may be utilized to supply electrical power for a traction motor in an electric vehicle. Typically, compressed air is supplied to one or more of the electrodes of the fuel cell to achieve efficient operation of the fuel cell. This airflow presents an opportunity for energy recovery downstream of the fuel cell. Accordingly, prior art systems have been developed that utilize a turbine to recover energy from the flow exiting the fuel cell. Traditionally, the turbine is mechanically coupled to the input air compressor via a common rotary shaft to leverage energy recovered by the turbine to power the compressor. However, this can increase the complexity when designing the turbocompressor assembly, and also, impose certain packaging or plumbing constraints when installed in an automotive vehicle. Additionally, unregulated airflow through the fuel cell can undesirably reduce the humidity of the fuel cell stack. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a manner of recovering energy from the fuel cell stack that also affords control of the fuel cell airflow while also reducing packaging or plumbing constraints without compromising efficiency.